Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 89
This Christmas issue cost £4.50 and was released in November 2012. Incoming The Big Story - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (8-9) :Editor-In-Chief Chandra Nair gives his honest viewpoint on buying a Wii U and which launch games you should be looking out for... Mouthpiece - Michel Ancel - 2 pages (10-11) World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) :The Wii U launch is taking the planet by storm: here's what on Earth is going on. Feature Here's looking at... U - 8 pages (16-23) :What is the Wii U - 2 pages (16-17) :What's in the box - 2 pages (18-19) :Launch day bonanza - 2 pages (20-21) :Win a Wii U! - 2 pages (22-23) Mii Plaza - 2 pages (26-27) :Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month Download - 2 pages (28-29) :This month's biggest Nintendo Network news and reviews of all the latest DLC content Legends - 2 pages (30-31) :Awesome Wii and DS bargains, playable on your Wii U and 3DS ::Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (Wii) - Chris Scullion - 1 page (30) ::Chrono Trigger (DS) - Chandra Nair - 1 page (31) Connect - 2 pages (32-33) :Letters Extra Time - 2 pages (34-35) :ONM Rant - Joe Merrick - 1 page (34) ::Should Pokemon games move on or are they fine as they are? :ONM Gamenight - 1 page (35) ::Mario Kart 7 Advertorial: Namco Bandai - 4 pages (36-39) :Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - 1 page (37) :Rise of the Guardians - ½ page (38) :Ben 10 Omniverse - ½ page (38) :Tank! Tank! Tank! - ½ page (39) :Family Party: 30 Great Games - ½ page (39) Ready to Launch! - 6 pages (60-65) :Lasting memories from past Nintendo launches Previews Animal Crossing: New Leaf - 3DS - Chris Scullion - 4 pages (44-47) Ace Attorney 5 - 3DS - Daniel Robson - 1 page (48) The Wonderful 101 - Wii U - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (50-51) Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney - 3DS - Daniel Robson - 1 page (52) Rayman Legends - Wii U - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (54-55) Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3DS - 3DS - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (56) Professor Layton and the Azran Legacies - 3DS - Matthew Castle - 1 page (57) Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper - Wii U - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (58) Funky Barn - Wii U - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (59) Reviews New Super Mario Bros. U : Struggles to capture the creative spark of its NES/SNES ancestors, but this is rock solid platforming elevated through a renewed focus on skilled play. Paper Mario: Sticker Star : Like a pack of footy stickers, you'll find bits you want and bits you don't. Perhaps not the shiny Nintendo gem we'd hoped for, but a fun return to form. Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition : This is the perfect example of what we expect from multi-format Wii U games, with everything seen in other versions and more Nintendo-only stuff on top. FIFA 13 : This will impress you if the best FIFA you've played is the Wii or 3DS version, but veterans will note that it's a hollow shell of this year's 360 and PS3 releases. Disney Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion : Mechanics gets tired quickly, the extra content feels tacked-on and even the best element - its presentation - is short lived. A disappointment. ZombiU : ZombiU will send shivers pf fear and excitement up and down your spine in equal measure: it's the perfect showcase for what the Wii U is all about. Virtue's Last Reward : In an industry embarassed by brains, this is a shining beacon of measured character work, deep-rotted ideas and whip-smart dialogue. Hana Samurai: Art of the Sword : Hana Samurai ''is hamstrung only by its length: if it were a bit more fleshed out, it would be among the very best games available via the 3DS eShop. Disney Epic Mickey: The Power of Two : Boasting more Mickey, mileage and morals, this is a big improvement on the first game. Not getting a Wii U this Christmas? This'll fit your Wii slot in style. Liberation Maiden : Goichi Suda makes us all stop and stare, but not for the usual reasons; a beautiful shooter hampered only by its being too small for the grand scale it implies. Nintendo Land : Matching experimentation with (almost) consistently brilliant gameplay, this is as much a marker for what's to come as it is a truly excellent launch game. WWE 13 : It may not be the Wii U game we were hoping for, but ''WWE 13 crams in as much as possible and pushes the Wii to its limits. A fitting swansong for Wii wrestling. New Style Boutique : A super-cute fashion game that sets itself up to be perfect for a younger audience, but is ultimately scuppered by its lack of variety. Disappointing. Skylanders: Giants : The gotta buy 'em all mentality is as ferociously addictive as ever, but the delightful characters deserve a more imaginative, better made game. Jewel Master: Cradle of Egypt 2 : Not bad, but you could get the same thing for 69p elsewhere and spend the difference on a real semi-precious stone. Mole Mania : Simple concepts made interesting - this is a classic, if hardly groundbreaking, Miyamoto material. Mad Dog McCree : This game swallowed too much pocket money when it was first released. Don't let this bandit steal your dough again. 18th Gate : Will scratch an itch for a new strategy RPG, but expect the dull ache of disappointment as a side-effect. Samurai G : Hastily constructed, poorly thought out and deeply unsatisfying: an endless runner you'll want to end. Rollercoaster Tycoon 3D : Nostalgia-seekers need not apply: this is easily outdone by the 13-year-old game from which it is derived. A shame. Continue Rewind: Balloon Fight - Chris Schilling - 4 pages (114-117) Developer Diary... Diary of the Dead: Part 3 - ZombiU - 4 pages (118-121) The best of... :Nintendo Wii - 2 pages (122-123) :Nintendo 3DS - 2 pages (126-127) :Nintendo DS - 1 page (128) FAQs... :Nintendo Wii & Wii U - 1 page (125) :Nintendo 3DS - 1 page (129) The month ahead... To-Do List - 1 page (130) Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :James Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Chris Scullion, Chris Schilling, Daniel Robson, Alistair Parr, Kevin Pruitt External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews